


The Preacher's Memory

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Slapping, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was midnight when Supergirl smiled. She looked forward to searching for villains and battling them in Smallville.





	The Preacher's Memory

I never created Superman TAS.

It was midnight when Supergirl smiled. She looked forward to searching for villains and battling them in Smallville. Perhaps she was able to rest after one battle. Supergirl abandoned her bedroom. She glanced at another bedroom. She shuddered.

Reverend Amos Howell slumbered with his back to Supergirl. He was clad in a nightshirt and boxers. 

Supergirl walked by the bedroom and eventually heard footsteps. Her eyes widened before she looked back. They were on Reverend Amos Howell as he scowled in his usual preacher clothes. She stepped back as he approached her.

''It's after midnight! Sneaking to battle villains?'' Amos continued to scowl before he slapped Supergirl across her face. He viewed her wincing. 

''The strict preacher,'' Supergirl said as she scowled.

Amos raised a hand to slap Supergirl again when he remembered Unity hitting him if he returned without victims for his master to control. Other things were remembered. Extra hits. New bruises. The preacher's tears. 

Amos lowered his hand before his eyes were wide. ''I, I'm sorry,'' he said in a sincere tone. He saw Supergirl's scowl.

''I remembered what it was like after my master struck me. I shouldn't hit others for any reason,'' Amos said. He viewed Supergirl flying to her bedroom and shutting the door. ''I'm sorry. I really am.'' He had to make amends, but how? One new smile formed.

It was the next day when Supergirl was ''Kara'' in her regular outfit. She stepped into the kitchen and scowled again as soon as she viewed Amos standing near the table. A large chocolate cake was on a platter. His smile caused her to shudder another time. She recalled Amos hitting her earlier. Her scowl returned.

''I baked a cake for you, Kara.'' 

The cake was approached with caution. 

Amos gave a slice to Kara and continued to smile.

''Thanks?'' Kara took a bite and her eyes widened. The cake managed to burn her mouth. She watched while his eyes flew open again. Kara heard Amos as he apologized repeatedly. She found herself consuming three glasses of water. 

Kara's scowl came back. She abandoned the farm before Amos was able to hurt her again.

THE END


End file.
